Occlusal sculpting tools are well known in the dental arts. Such tools often include a grip portion affixed to a tip portion, which tip portion is used to sculpt a particular and singular element of the occlusal table. Normally, the dentist or dental technician requires as many as six or more separate tools to sculpt all of the needed occlusal table elements.
It is also known in the art to provide a tip portion extending at an angle from a grip portion of an occlusal tool. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,906 discloses a dental tool having a tip affixed to a grip portion. The tip extends at an angle to the grip portion.
A need exists for a singular tool which is capable of being manipulated by the user in order to sculpt every element of the occlusal table. The tool should be capable of sculpting the emergence profile, the buccal area, the development grooves, the mesio-inciso and disto-inciso areas and all other elements of the occlusal table of a technical tooth. The present invention provides a singular tool having such capabilities.